Kingdom Hearts 2 Rewritten
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is my and my friend, Melody's, version of Kingdom Hearts II, and it's a gift to my friend Melody! Please enjoy!
1. Hollow Bastion

This story starts off at the beginning of the game (minus the first couple days, because everyone should know what happened then). Oh, yeah! Also, my friend, Melody, told me to post this message for her:

Dear reviews,

I hope that all of you will leave nice reviews, and if you don't want to be nice, then don't leave any at all! This story is a gift for me and Amanda wanted to write it, so you should be thanking her! If you really feel the need to hurt someone, message me, not her! That is all! Bye!

–Melody

KH – KH

One afternoon, a boy named Roxas was running through the streets of Twilight Town, heading for the usual spot. When he got there, he saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette all standing in a circle, talking. "Sorry I'm late, guys." He said, but none of them said a word to him. "Guys?" He asked and tried to touch Hayner, but his hand just went right through him. "Huh?"

His three friends then turned around and ran out of the usual spot, going right through Roxas. Roxas stood there in shock for a minute before he turned around and followed them out. When he got outside, a few dusks appeared around him and then a swirl of black appeared behind him and Axel was there.

"Look at what it's come to." He said, "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you refuse to come back with me."

"We're… best friends, right?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, but I'm not getting turned into a dusk for– Wait a sec! You remember now?"

"Y–yeah."

"Great! But gotta make sure and all, so um… uh… what's our boss's name?"

"…"

Axel then realized that Roxas had lied about remembering, and he sighed. "I can't believe this."

Roxas then summoned the keyblade and defeated all the dusks. Just when he was about to fight Axel however, time froze and he heard a voice say, _"Roxas, to the mansion. The time has come." _Roxas looked up at the sky and yelled, "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Nothing changed, however, so he sighed and took off for the mansion.

After he was gone, time unfroze outside the usual spot and Axel was talking to himself, "The Roxas I know is long gone. Fine… I see how it is."

When Roxas got to the mansion, he saw that the gate was locked and more dusks appeared around him; he backed up against the gate. "Don't call and then lock me out." He then had a vision of Sora using the keyblade. He summoned the keyblade again and pointed it at the lock and the keyblade shot a beam of light into the lock and it disappeared, unlocking the gate.

As Roxas ran into the mansion, someone else appeared at the gate as it closed behind them and pointed their weapon at the dusks as they moved in to attack.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Roxas was walking around when he went into the white room and met up with Naminé. After they talked, she left, leaving some of her pictures behind. Roxas then left and went into the library at the other end of the mansion. He went up to the drawing on the table and drew a crown into the third and only empty circle in the drawing. The drawing then glowed and the floor began to vanish beneath his feet. He ran towards the door right before the floor completely vanished and he saw a staircase that went down into another room. He went down the staircase and into another room which had a huge computer in it and different machines. He then had a memory fly back into his head.

_ Roxas was walking away from a huge white castle and he walked right by Axel who was leaning against the wall._

_ "Your mind's made up?" Axel asked._

_ "Why did the keyblade chose me? I have to know."_

_ "You can't turn on the organization!"_

After Roxas snapped out of it and came back to reality, he growled, and out of anger, slammed his keyblade against the computer multiple times, effectively destroying it. After it was destroyed, another door opened and he walked through it.

In the other room, more dusks appeared, and Roxas destroyed them with little effort.

"Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel said as he walked in.

"Axel."

"You really _do_ remember me this time. I'm so flattered!" He said and flames appeared around them in a circle. "But you're too late!" He summoned his chakrams, and Roxas summoned the keyblade, but he now had two of them. "Two?"

Roxas and Axel then fought each other for the final time, and Roxas won yet again. After the battle, Roxas simply stood there while Axel caught his breath. He had another memory come back to him.

_ "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel said as he pleaded to Roxas not to leave._

_ "No one would miss me." Roxas said over his shoulder and left._

_ "That's not true! …I would."_

"Axel…"

Axel panted before looking up and smiled. "Let's meet again, in the next life."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

Axel chuckled, "Silly. Just because you have a next life…" He said and disappeared.

Meanwhile, in a Hollow Bastion, a young girl was walking around in the bailey, constantly looking out at the heartless swarm around Villain's Vale. The girl had short, silver hair and sea foam green eyes. She wore a black tank top with a zipper vest that was unzipped, a pair of black jean shorts, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. She sighed and left the bailey, only to bump into Yuffie.

"Oh, hey Melody. Planning to leave already?"

"Nah. I'm just going to do some shopping."

"Oh, okay. Good. I'm glad you're not leaving yet."

Melody laughed. "Well, I better get shopping." When Melody got to the marketplace, she started to walk around. The place was pretty quiet and hardly anyone was outside. She stayed around the marketplace for a little bit when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Sora there with Donald and Goofy. "Sora!" She cried happily. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Friend of yours, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think so."

"What?" Melody asked, and stared at him. "You mean you don't recognize me?"

"Not really…"

Melody scoffed, offended, and folded her arms across his chest. "Oh, well that's just great. I'm not important enough to remember."

"We've been asleep for a long time; he's probably still just a little dazed, that's all." Goofy explained.

"Asleep for a long time? Sounds like you guys were hibernatin'."

"Something like that." Sora said, scratching the back of his head, sheepishly. "So… care to refresh my memory?"

"Okay, but it would be no fun if I just told you who I was, now would it?"

"Then, uh… how am I supposed to figure it out?"

"I'll give you a little hint that will make you think to get your brain working again after that hibernating nap."

"Okay. What's the hint?"

"Riku. That's your hint."

"Riku?" Sora asked and made his 'thinking face'.

"So, you guys heading to see Leon and everyone else, am I right?"

"Yeah, actually we were." Donald answered.

"They're at Merlin's house. In fact, I was just about to head over there. Why don't we just go together?"

"Okay." Goofy said with a nod, and the four of them left.

When they got the other part of town, they heard someone call them and they looked up to see who it was. "Yuffie!" Sora said happily.

_ 'Oh, he remembers her.'_ Melody thought sarcastically.

"Look out!" Yuffie cried just as a bunch of nobodies appeared and they all fought them off. After they were gone, she smiled and waved. "Hey you guys!" She jumped down and laughed. "I see your all still in top form!"

"Did you expect anything less?" Sora asked. "So, how is everyone?"

"Great! They're all at Merlin's, and I had a feeling we'd be seeing you guys again!"

Sora smiled and he stared at his hand before trying to imitate Leon. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Melody asked with a laugh.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Only he would say something like that!"

Yuffie laughed. "Well, come on!" She said and ran for Merlin's house.

Melody, Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed Yuffie to Merlin's house. When they got there, they opened the door and Yuffie said happily, "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

"We missed you!" Aerith said, happily.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape!" Cid added.

"I knew it." Leon said.

"Knew what?" Sora asked as they all walked up to the computer.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys… all at the same time."

"You… remembered? Wait! Does that mean that you forgot about us?"

"Thanks!" Donald said, sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again." Aerith said.

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon."

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem… a _big_ problem."

"You mean like nobodies? And heartless?" Sora asked.

"That's right!" Yuffie said.

"It sounds like you could use our help!"

"That's what we were hoping for. We thought that maybe you three could give us a hand around here." Leon said.

Sora gave himself a "strong guy" punch in the chest and said, "Like we're gonna say no?"

Leon chuckled, "I forgot who I'm dealing with."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"Just think of it as a sort of… Leon compliment!" Aerith said.

"So you guys don't want my help?" Melody asked, jokingly.

Yuffie laughed. "We could always use your help too, Me–!" Melody slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Shh! I'm trying to get Sora to remember who I am, so don't say my name."

"Oh, right!" She said when Melody took her hands off and gave her a "shh" signal, "Got'cha!"

Leon just smiled and shook his head as he walked by them and opened the front door. "The four of you, follow me to the bailey. There's something you need to see." He said and walked out.

After Leon walked out, Merlin appeared in the doorway in a cloud of white smoke. "Oh, I thought that was you! Right on time!"

"It's Merlin!" Donald said.

"It's good to see you lads are doing well!" Merlin said, and then remembered something. "Oh, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?"

"Oh!" Aerith said and handed Sora, Donald, and Goofy purple cards. "Here, Leon thought you should have these."

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." Sora read.

"Membership cards!"

"Wow! Thanks Leo–…huh? Oh, we're supposed to be at the bailey!" Sora said and they ran for the bailey. When they got there, Leon was there waiting for them.

When Leon noticed them there, he turned to look out at the cliffs and pointed. "Look at that."

The four of them looked over at the edge of the bailey and gasped.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to the way it used to be; who knows… maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything, except… for that, and that."

"Don't worry. We'll handle them."

"So, Sora, do you know what's going on then?"

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the heartless, but he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge too." Goofy added.

"You called?" A voice asked, and everyone looked around, trying to find a source.

Sora ran out of the bailey and looked around. "Who's that?" He asked as he summoned the keyblade.

"You're doing well." A second voice said.

"This calls for a celebration." The first voice told them as some dusks appeared, heading for the town, but the gate to the bailey closed. Sora, Melody, and Leon ran for the gate where the dusks were trying to get through.

"Sora, you and Leon stop the nobodies; I'll guard the gate from any nobodies that get by you two!" Melody ordered, and Sora nodded.

After all the nobodies got defeated, they ran back out of the bailey and that same voice spoke up again. "The keyblade… a truly marvelous weapon."

"Show yourselves!" Sora commanded, and on top of one of the buildings, a few people in black hooded coats appeared.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy cried.

"Good! Now we can settle this!"

"What a shame… and here I thought we could be friends."

All the organization then laughed and disappeared. Then, one of them teleported in front of them, near the steps.

"Hey! Move it!" Donald shouted.

"Now, do you think that's polite? Shutting me down like that?"

"We said get out of the way!" Sora yelled.

"Now see, that would work _if_ I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not! I'm with the organization, nothing 'any old' about me!"

"Humph! Pretty tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his nobody flunkies did the fighting!"

"Oh dear… I think you've got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?"

"As if. Why don't I remind you about how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind me?" Sora asked, and then growled and glared at the man.

The man just laughed. "That's right! He used to give me that same look!"

"I bet you think you can psyche me out by saying really random stuff!"

"Gee… I just don't know." The man said and there was a standoff for a moment before the man added, "You be a good boy now!" He then teleported away.

"Wait!" Donald cried and tried to stop him, but the portal disappeared before Donald could get to it. "Nuts! He got away!"

"Don't worry; we'll get him next time." Melody said, putting her sword back into its sheath.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Sora said to her.

"Really? Who?"

"Riku."

"I outta."

"What do you mean?"

Melody sighed but smiled. "I can see that you need another hint to refresh your memory. Alright then, tell me something. Does Riku have any family?"

"Um… yeah, he's got a mom, a dad, three older brothers, a little brother and sister, an aunt, and a cousin."

"What's his cousin's name?"

"Melody." Sora said and Melody just gave him a look. "…Melody?"

The smile returned to Melody's face and she replied, "Oh, so _now_ you remember me?"

Sora had a bright smile come onto his face and he tackled Melody in a hug, nearly making her fall. "Melody! It's so good to see you!"

"So… you _do_ know her, Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora broke the hug and nodded. "This is Melody, Riku's cousin! Oh! Speaking of Riku… have you seen him?"

Melody thought for a minute before shaking her head. "Nope, can't say that I have."

"Oh…" He sighed, sadly.

Melody started feeling guilty. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay."

Just then, Leon walked up to them. "Sora, did Aerith give you the cards?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" He took his card out of his pocket and lifted it up. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member." Right after he said that, the card began to glow and it lifted up into the air. Sora's keyblade then shined with a light at its tip. The card then shot a beam of light upwards to form a keyhole, and Sora pointed his keyblade at the keyhole and unlocked the gate.

"What was that?" Melody asked.

"Oh! That must have been the gate that Yen Sid talked about!" Sora said, and then looked back at Leon. "Sorry to rush off, Leon, but other worlds are calling!"

Leon nodded. "Organization XIII… they looked tough. Be careful out there."

Sora nodded, and then looked at Melody. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Me?" She pointed to herself.

"Yeah, I mean… don't you want to find Riku?"

"Well, I didn't know he was missing, but… yeah, of course."

"Then come with us!"

"Okay, but if I'm going to leave, there's someone I need to say goodbye to first."

"Oh? Who?"

"I don't know if you know him; his name's Reno."

"Reno? …Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Well then, how about you guys come with me and I'll introduce you? Don't worry, Reno's a good guy, and very outgoing!"

"Sure!" Sora said, and the three of them followed Melody not too far out of town. When they got to a group of buildings that were all surrounded by a fence, Sora asked, "Where are we?"

"This is Shinra Power Company, aka, my dad's company."

"Your dad's? I thought you didn't know your dad!"

"Well, I met him about a year ago, and… it's a long story; I'll tell you later." She then led them into the area and soon ran into a blonde haired girl. "Elena!"

"Huh?" The girl asked as she turned around. "Oh, hey Melody! Back so soon?"

"Yeah, but not for long. Um… where's Reno?"

"He's at home; he has the day off today, remember?"

"Oh, right! Thanks!"

"Wait… who are they?" Elena asked.

"Sora, this is Elena, my cousin from my father's side of the family!"

"Hi!" Sora said. "I'm Sora, but you already knew that!" He laughed.

"I'm Donald."

"And I'm Goofy!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you three!" Elena said.

"Great! I'm glad everyone's getting along, and I hate to be rude here, but… I have to go say goodbye to Reno."

"You're leaving again?" Elena asked and sighed. "Reno really is not going to take this news well…"

"I know, but apparently, my cousin is missing, and Sora asked me to go with them to find him."

"Alright. Well… good luck telling Reno."

"Thanks. I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Melody replied before she, Sora, Donald, and Goofy left. She led them to Reno's apartment which was on the property not far from where they had been, and when they got there, she knocked on his door.

"Coming!" He called from inside, and after a moment he then answered the door. "Oh, hi Melody!"

"Hi."

"Who are they?"

"Reno, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Guys, this is Reno, my bestest friend in the entire universe!"

"Sora? Sora?" Reno asked, trying to figure out where he'd heard the name before. "You're cousin Riku's best friend, Sora?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh! Well, it's nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you!" Reno said as he stuck his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Sora replied as he shook Reno's hand.

"So, I'm making some macaroni and cheese! You guys want some?"

"We can't. I just came here to tell you that I'm leaving."

Reno frowned. "Leaving? But…But Melody, you just got back yesterday after being away for three weeks!"

"I know. I'm sorry; I wish I could spend more time with you and everyone else, but I can't. Sora told me that Riku is missing and asked if I wanted to come along with them to help find him."

"I don't understand why you can't stay here! I mean, you never want to stay for more than a few days, and you were never like this before your mother…" He trailed off when he saw the look Melody was giving him. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your mother. I just don't know why you always want to leave… I mean, aren't you happy here?"

"Of course I am, Reno, it's just that I constantly feel the need for some adventure, and I never become fully satisfied."

"Oh… if it's satisfaction you're after, I can offer you that!" Reno purred with a wink.

Melody snorted a laugh. "Okay, Reno, enough with the sexual jokes."

"Aw!" He pouted. "Well… I guess there's no talking you out of leaving, then?"

"No, not really. Like I said, Riku's missing, and he's family, so I can't just turn my back on this!"

"…You're coming back, right?"

"Of course! Don't I always? So, don't worry; I'll be fine!"

"Good. I'll see you later then, baby."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Reno said with a smile before slowly closing the door.

"…Did he just call you baby?" Sora asked as they started walking away.

"Oh, yeah. He's always called me that."

"So, are you two dating?"

"What? You think Reno and I are…?" Melody asked and started bursting out laughing. "Reno and I dating would be like… like… like Leon and Aerith dating!" She said, and Sora made a weird face. "Exactly! It would just be way too weird! Anyway, we should leave now, what do you say?"

"Yeah!" Sora said with a nod, and the four of them left Hollow Bastion.

KH – KH

Well, there you have it! The first chapter!

_NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	2. Land of Dragons

KH – KH

After Sora, Melody, Donald and Goofy left Hollow Bastion; they went to Land of Dragons. They walked by a clearing and saw a person there wearing what looked like a soldier's uniform, and on the rock in front of them was the shadow of something.

"A heartless?" Donald whispered.

"Let's get the jump on him!" Sora replied.

"Garwsh, maybe we should look before we leap!" Goofy said, but the two of them didn't listen and charged right in.

The person yelped and something ran into their arms before they ducked.

"Is that Mushu?" Goofy asked, coming into the scene.

Mushu popped his head out and said, "That's right! I know ya'll heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! So, ya'll better scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"Hey Mushu, we missed you!"

"Yeah? Well, you better hope I missed you or else your– Sora, Donald, Goofy!"

"Do you know them?" The person asked.

"Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together. Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots, because I'm a mighty dragon… right?"

"Something like that." Sora then looked at the other person, "And you are?"

"I'm Mulan… I mean…"

"Ping!" Mushu corrected.

"Mulan Ping?"

Mulan then changed her voice, trying to sound more like a man. "Just Ping! I am Ping, son of Fa Zu!"

"You know Mushu?"

"Mushu is one of my family's guardians."

"We didn't know we were borrowing someone as important as a family guardian!"

"That's right! That means that you guys are up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here!" Mushu said after he climbed onto "Ping's" shoulders.

"Mushu!" Ping whispered.

"Aw, they don't mind, isn't that right?"

"Hm… sounds fair." Sora nodded.

"See, Ping here was just on his way over to join the imperial army! We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp!"

"Would you join us? It would be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you!" Ping asked.

"What do you mean 'fit in'?"

"Oh well… don't worry about that!"

"You're pretending to be a boy, aren't ya?" Goofy guessed.

"Wha–?"

"You're a… girl?" Sora asked, just as shocked as Donald.

"…You didn't notice?"

"Not me."

"I think it's working."

"I don't know… those two would fall for anything." Mushu said, and they started walking away.

"I'm right here!" Sora cried.

Melody laughed at that, and that's when Mushu noticed her. He hopped on her shoulders and asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Melody, Riku's cousin."

"Riku? Is he a friend of yours?" Mulan asked.

Sora nodded. "My best friend."

"And future boyfriend…" Melody whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh? Well then, now that we know everybody, let's get a move on!" Mushu said.

All six of them started walking towards the camp; when they got to the entrance of the camp, however, Ping turned around and said to Melody, "You are going to have to stay out here."

"What? Why?"

"Because women aren't allowed in the army." Mushu explained. "Why do you think that my girl, Mulan, has to pretend to be a man?"

"But I'm a good fighter!"

"Melody, you're going to get us all in trouble if you go in here. Just stay out here, please?"

Melody sighed. "Fine, but I'm not happy about."

"Don't worry, Melody." Sora said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You'll help us out somehow later!"

"I guess I'll just… stay out here and meditate then." Melody said as she sat down by the river, closed her eyes, and began to meditate.

While Melody meditated, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and "Ping" went into the encampment and Sora got in the line.

"About time we got some grub!" A man said as he pushed Sora out of the way.

"Hey! No cutting!" Sora cried.

"Get out!" Donald added and the man turned around, punching Sora in the face. Donald then tackled the man and started hitting him.

"Back off!"

"No!"

Then, one other guy joined the fight and so did Sora while others watched.

"Please!" Ping said and they all stopped, staring at him.

"Please?" One of the guys asked.

"What a girl!"

"Uh… knock it off!"

"Knock what off?"

"You punched me!" Sora said.

"Cutting in line!" Donald added again.

"What a shrimp!"

"Who you calling a shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Mushu cried, and Ping forced him back behind her.

"Look! Let's just get back in line, okay?"

"Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" Sora whined.

"Want some more?"

"Soldiers, get back in line!" Someone commanded.

"The captain!" One of the guys said, and they all did as they were told.

Suddenly, heartless appeared around them.

"What are they?" Ping asked.

"Heartless!" Sora replied, "Ping, I hope you're ready." The four of them then started battling the heartless and after they defeated a few, more came. "Where are they all coming from?"

Back outside the camp, Melody heard them and thought, _'They told me not to go in there!'_ She then looked around and spotted what looked to be a suit of armor that was just sitting on the ground, so she quickly picked it up and put it on before heading into the camp also. (The armor looked almost exactly like Mulan's armor.) Once she got in there, she helped get rid of the rest of the heartless.

"Melody?" Sora asked. "Why are you wearing that?"

"To hide the fact that I'm a girl also. Is it working?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Thanks for your help, by the way!"

"You're welcome."

Then, the captain came up to them and asked, "You four, what are your names?"

"Sora."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"…Hao." Melody thought, quickly.

"Your fighting skills are encouraging."

"I'm the son of Fa Zu." Mulan said.

The captain simply looked at her from top to bottom and said, "You should go home."

"But… that would dishonor my family!"

"Would you rather dishonor my troops?"

"Don't make me…" Ping growled and got into a fighting stance, but Melody (or Hao) grabbed her shoulder.

"Just give him a chance, Captain." Sora said, "He's a strong fighter."

Shang sighed, and said, "…Fine, I'll give you a couple tests to see how good you are."

"Thank you, sir. I promise I'll make you proud."

"Then when you're ready, come see me for your assignments."

"Yes sir!" All five of them said.

After the first few missions, which included clearing heartless out of the campsite, the five of them were sent up to clear a path to the summit of the mountain. Once they cleared the path, some of the soldiers came up and congratulated them.

"And thanks to you, Ping. You were great!" One of the guys said.

"Thank you." He said and let three men pass. "But… the captain…"

"Captain!" Sora said as he walked up to them.

"Good work." Was all he said before moving on.

After the soldiers got situated up at the town near the summit, Shang had given the five of them a new mission which was to go to the summit in search of Shan Yu. When they got to the summit, however, everything looked pretty clear. There was no sign of anyone, anywhere.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Melody said. "There's no sign of Shan Yu… or any heartless for that matter, so I think we can report back to Shang now."

Suddenly, the shadow of something appeared behind a rock and started moving towards them, and they got ready to fight, thinking it was a heartless; however, when they actually saw what was making that shadow, they calmed down. Standing in front of them was no heartless, but instead, a dragon. The dragon was bigger than Mushu and had wings, but it was still relatively small; it was all white and had emerald green eyes. The dragon also had small spikes running down its neck, back, and down to its tail.

The dragon simply stood there, staring at them for a minute before flying into the air a bit and flew in circles around Melody.

"Hey! Whoa!" Melody cried and the dragon landed on her shoulders. "Hello?"

"What have we got here?" Mushu asked.

"Is that a dragon too?" Sora asked.

"Yep, and a female dragon at that!"

"Well, why is she hanging around me?" Melody wondered.

"I think she's choosing you."

"Choosing me?"

"Yeah, to be her master."

"I'm a dragon master?" Melody asked, and then laughed. "Who knew?"

A little bit later, back at the village, all of them were listening to Mushu, who was telling them that he knew where Shan Yu was.

"Was Shan Yu by himself?" Melody asked.

"Yes."

"Great! If we can take him down now, then we'll be heroes and no one else will have to risk getting hurt!"

"Yeah!" Sora agreed with a nod.

"If that's your plan, then count me in! I spotted Shan Yu in the cave just outside the village."

They all went into the cave and walked down its long, narrow path before arriving in a domelike room with no other exits besides the way they had come.

"Dead–end…"

"There's no one here."

"You're crazy. Check again!"

"I guess Shan Yu's not here after all." Melody said and walked out, followed by Donald and Goofy.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora called and tried to follow too, but was separated from them by a force field that suddenly appeared.

"Sora," Melody cried. "Look out!"

Heartless had suddenly appeared around Sora and Mulan, so they started fighting them off. When all the heartless were defeated, the force field disappeared and they met back up.

"It was a trap!" She said. "Which means that Shan Yu must have been here at some point!"

"Let's go back and check on everyone!" Sora said, and they ran off back to the village, only to find that the whole village had pretty much been destroyed. Sora gasped, horrified at the site of the burnt down village.

Melody and Ping walked into the village while Melody's dragon flew up into the air to see how bad the damage was from up in the sky.

Ping looked over and saw Shang kneeling on the ground, covering an injury. "Captain!"

Everyone ran up to Shang to make sure that he was alright.

"Don't overdo it, captain." Melody said.

"It's just a scratch." Shang said and tried to stand up properly, but the pain was too much and he groaned, falling back down.

"Captain, the enemy, where did they go?"

"They went… towards the summit."

"We'll stop them!"

"It kinda is our fault." Goofy said.

"Yeah…"

"You mean _my_ fault." Mushu said.

"No, it's not our fault, it's Shan–Yu's!"

"So, let's go to the summit and stop him!" Sora said, and they ran towards the summit. When they got there, they saw Shan–Yu standing at the top with his falcon flying around him. Then, a bunch of heartless appeared around him and he pointed his sword towards them all.

"Attack!" He commanded and the heartless headed for everyone. They all started fighting off the heartless and appeared to be winning when Shan–Yu sent another wave at them.

Suddenly, Melody's dragon flew off her shoulders and into the air. She then turned into a larger dragon and let out a loud roar which caused all the heartless to vanish into darkness out of panic. "…Whoa!"

"Did you know that she could do that?" Melody asked Mushu.

"No, I had no idea."

The dragon then turned back into her smaller form and flew back up onto Melody's shoulders.

Shan–Yu then let out a growl and charged at them himself with more heartless behind him.

"Great…" Melody groaned and got ready for more fighting.

"Don't worry. We'll handle this." Ling said as he, Yao, and Chein–Po walked up, holding a dragon shaped cannon.

Ping then got an idea as he looked up at the mountain next to them, and he ran up, taking the cannon with him. "Sorry." When he got a little closer, and when Shan–Yu was practically in front of him, he positioned the cannon at the mountain, but then realized something; he had nothing to light the fuse with! Ping then looked at Mushu and grabbed him, using him as a lighter.

"You missed! How could you miss? He was three feet in front of you?" Mushu cried as the cannon shot him off to the mountain, and when it hit, snow started falling down, causing an avalanche. (That line is better than what they had in the game!)

"Yes!" Ping cheered.

"Captain?" Sora asked when he saw him coming with two soldiers behind him.

"Look out!" Ping cried, and they all ran for it to avoid getting buried.

Sora tried to make a run for it too, but one of his feet got stuck. "Ah, guys help!"

"Don't worry, Sora, we're–" Donald got cut off when he and Goofy were about to go get him, but Melody ran past them and got Sora unstuck herself. "Coming…"

Melody then grabbed Sora's hand and they ran, getting to safety just in time.

After the avalanche stopped, Sora finally spoke up. "Wow! Thanks for that, Melody! You're a life saver… literally!"

She laughed. "No problem!"

"That was quick thinking." Shang said to Ping.

"It… was nothing." Ping said and they got up off the ground.

"From now on, Ping, you have my full trust."

"Thank you… Captain!"

Then, Mushu came up from the snow and shook himself off. "First, she uses me as a match, and then she shoots me from a cannon! You know, I'm getting sick of this, Mulan! Let's just pack up our things and go home, girl!"

"Mushu…" He whispered, and Mushu realized that Shang had heard everything; he gasped and covered his mouth.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" Shang growled.

"Ping!" Sora called as he, Melody, Donald, and Goofy ran up to them.

"You all knew, didn't you? You all knew that Ping was really a woman in disguise!"

"We, uh… what?" Melody asked, and then glared at Mushu.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Shang said to Ping, and he winced. "The punishment for deceiving and dishonoring the army… is death!"

"Captain…" Sora whispered.

"…Get out of my sight! You're all dismissed!" He ordered. "My debt is repaid. The rest of you, let's go! The emperor is waiting!" He left and the rest of them followed.

After all the soldiers left, "Ping" and "Hao" took off their armor and "Ping" untied his bun; Ping and Hao were now back to being Mulan and Melody.

"…I guess it really is time for us to go home now, Mushu." Mulan said.

"Yeah," Mushu said. "Your daddy is going to be more steamed then a than a fresh bun roll."

Mulan sighed at that comment.

"Don't worry!" Melody said, coming up behind Sora and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We'll take our share of the blame!"

She smiled. "Thanks. You're all great friends!"

"We try!" She said and started to head down the mountain.

"Melody, wait!" Sora cried and ran after her.

"What?"

"You can't head off on your own like that."

"Why not?"

"Well, because… I want to make sure that you stay safe."

"_You're_ taking care of _me_?"

"Don't thank me."

She chuckled. "Sora, as sweet as your concern is for me, I can take care of myself."

"…You sound like Riku."

"Well, it's true."

"I know it is, but still."

Melody hugged Sora. "Thanks for the concern."

Suddenly, they heard a yell and they looked over the ledge and saw that Shan–Yu was there with a few heartless and they were heading towards the imperial city.

Melody growled. "What's it going to take to kill this guy?"

"He's heading for the imperial city! We have to warn Shang!" Mulan said.

Suddenly, Melody's dragon got off her shoulders and transformed into her larger dragon form again. She then lied down and motioned for them to get on her back.

"You… want to give us a ride?" Melody asked and the dragon nodded. "Well, um… okay." She got on and everyone else got on also. The dragon then got back up on her legs, let out a roar, and flew into the air, towards the imperial city.

"Melody, have you ever flown a dragon before?" Donald asked, a bit freaked.

"No, first time actually!"

When they finally made it to the courtyard of the palace, they got off the dragon and ran up to Shang who was leading everyone else towards the entrance.

"Shang," Mulan called. "Shan–Yu is alive! He's here!"

"Why should I believe you this time?"

"But… she's telling the truth!" Melody growled

"…Who are you?"

"I was Hao; I was pretending to be a man also, but my real name is Melody."

"We were lying also?"

"Yes, but that's not the point here! Mulan is telling the truth! You're not listening to her because she's a _girl_, right?"

"I'm not listening because she lied to me once, so why should I trust her?" He said and tried to walk away, but Melody stepped right in front of him.

"Why else would she come back? You said that you gave Ping your full trust, why is Mulan any different?" (That's a line from the actual movie, remember? …Not the _exact_ line, but yeah.)

Sora heard a cry and looked up to see Shan–Yu's falcon. "Captain!"

Shang suddenly realized that if his falcon was there, then Shan–Yu also had to be around somewhere. "Guard the palace!" He ordered. "Do not let the enemy anywhere near the emperor! That's an order!" Suddenly, the soldiers that hadn't gone to the palace transformed into heartless.

"Captain, we'll stay here and secure the courtyard! You go save the emperor!"

"That's an order!" Donald said, and Shang gave an affirmative nod before heading for the palace himself.

"Ready to fight, Melody?"

She nodded. "I'm always ready when it comes to fighting, Sora!" She said as she drew her blade, and Sora noticed that she had a determined look in her eyes; it was the same determined look that Riku used to give him all the time.

He shook his head. _'Concentrate, Sora! Don't let that look distract you!'_ He thought and they fought off the heartless in the courtyard.

"The emperor's in danger!" Mulan said, and they ran off towards the palace where they saw Shan–Yu standing there with his sword right in front of the emperor.

"Now you'll bow to me." He said and looked at them, almost as if daring them to try something.

Suddenly, Shang dropped down in front of Shan–Yu and punched him, knocking him to the ground. He then led the emperor into the palace and the soldiers shut the door.

Then, the five of them got in front of the door, all had their weapons pointed at Shan–Yu.

"It ends now!" Mulan said.

"_Right_ now." Sora added.

They finally had their final standoff against Shan–Yu and won.

"Aw yeah! Mulan's the best, Mulan's the best!" Mushu said, dancing around. "No, wait a minute! I'm the best! Mushu's the best!"

After they were all thanked by the emperor himself for their help, Shan–Yu's sword began to glow and it shot a beam of light into the air. Sora's keyblade appeared and he pointed it at the keyhole that had appeared, opening up another gate. "Well… I guess we better take that as a sign and go."

"You'll come back to visit us, right?" Mulan asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the universe!"

Shang nodded and said, "We will look forward to your return."

"You two play nice." Sora said, which earned a laugh from Melody.

"Whoa! Watch it, soldier!"

Melody's dragon tried to get back up on her shoulders, but Melody stopped her. "Wait! You can't come with us."

"She has to." Mushu said.

"But she belongs here."

"Melody, once a dragon chooses their master, they won't ever leave their side." Mushu said and gave Mulan a hug. "That's why I'm staying with Mulan for a lifetime!"

Melody sighed and let the dragon get on her shoulders. "Alright, but I hope you don't mind going to other worlds. We're trying to find my cousin."

"Oh, right. That boy you mentioned earlier." Mulan said. "Riku, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you guys find him soon."

"I do too." Sora said, and they left.

KH – KH

Chapter two is _finally_ done, but I've got a long way to go before this whole story is done! Please tell me what you think!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
